The present invention is generally related to the art of firearm casings. More particularly, this invention is related to a protective cover for a firearm which permits the firearm to be sighted and discharged while remaining protected from the elements.
There are various apparatuses which can be employed to encase a firearm. These implements are generally unsatisfactory as they do not permit use of a firearm sight while the firearm is enclosed in the casing. Various gun casings and covers and their method of construction are known and found in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,166 to Pedro shows a molded plastic case for protecting firearms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,247 to Gantress discloses a cover for protecting a rifle from the elements while permitting the firearm, enclosed in the cover, to be fired. However, Gantress's apparatus does not permit use of a sight while the rifle is enclosed in the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,456 to Schauer shows a gun case for protecting a rifle from the elements while being carried in the field. Schauer's apparatus requires the firearm to be removed from the case before discharging the rifle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,371 to Stackhouse shows a storable gun case small enough to fit into a person's shirt pocket. The Stackhouse case has openings permitting the triggering of a gun while in the case, however, it does not permit the use of the sight while so encased.
The prior art of the inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,344 to Jones, et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a cover for protecting a rifle from the elements allowing both the firing of the gun and the use of the sight while enclosed in the cover.
However, while devices such as those described above provide protection for firearms, there are still problems associated with the use of firearms which are not addressed. For example, none of the devices described above provides for the protection of the sight from the elements, i.e. rain, snow, or direct sun, while the sight is in use. Thus, it is seen that there is still room for improvement in the art.